hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bougainville
Feel free to use this character, just remember the credit Glotilde2/The creator Bougainville '''(ブーゲンビル Būgenbiru) is a fanmade character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers And represents the Autonomous Region of Bougainville Attributes '''Appearance Bougainville is a slightly tall man, his height being 5'9. He has very short black curly hair, round average-sized eyes, and messy eyebrows (Due to him being included among the Commonwealth of Nations). He also seems to have very dark skin that looks grey-ish when exposed to light. He also seems to wear a halo crown-like hat made of bronze (a reference to Bougainville's large amounts of bronze) with a white feather (representing the Buka island). His casual clothing and foot wear consists of a navy blue tank top, brown bermudas and black flip flops or boots. His clothing used for dances or rituals in his island consists of a skirt made of dead grass, he also wears white paint on his face, torso, arms and legs. For world conferences/meetings or formal occasions, he wears a black suit with a white beneath it and a navy blue tie along with black pants and light brown cap toe shoes. When he was younger, he simply wore his grass skirt and a small version of his current crown-like hat, this one was made of wood, however, after the german colonization, he wore your average lederhosen and black cap toe shoes . After the japanese took over the island, Alexis' clothing changed, again. He wore a black haori with a grey haori himo and a white and grey hakama, as for his footwear, he wore white tabi and black zori. His military clothing consists of a light brown assault vest with a camoe shirt beneath it, he also seems to wear jeans. Personality and Interests It mostly depends. When he is around unknown countries, he tends to be very quiet and a little awkward, due to prolonged periods of isolation. However, he is slowly trying to be more social with other countries. When he is around family or "friends", he tries to act as normal and polite as possible, to not make others worried. He has decayed a bit mentally, and became a bit paranoid and dangerously obsessed, due to the long civil war, but he also seems to be doing his best to change this and return to some sort of normal mental state, and repair damages done by the Papua New Guinea armed forces About his temper, he pretty much has an average temper, nothing special. But he does have a strange way of releasing his anger, as he tends to bite, scratch or tear apart things or other people's clothing when he is angry. According to Papua New Guinea, his hobbies are: writing entries in his wooden book, jogging, and carving on tree trunks. Relationships Papua New Guinea To be edited Australia To be edited Japan To be edited America To be edited New Zealand To be edited Germany To be edited England To be edited Trivia * He has a few scars, two on his back his back, one across his chest and one on his left arm * His first name may be based on Alexis Sarei, While his surname is one of the most common surnames in Bougainville. * he seems to be able to control the feather on his hat. However, he can only move the feather from right to left. * It was once mentioned that he had a pet bat, but it's unknown if the bat still lives with him. * He seesm to be pretty good at making basket-ware. DO NOT edit this page without my permission! Also, if you want to suggest something for the improvement of this oc (Which I could reeeeally appreciate) leave a message at my message wall. Category:Male Characters Category:Oceania Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Fanmade characters Category:Hetalia